


I Wish I Could Hate You (Drabble Prompt)

by Thegoddamn_hero



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Prompt: “I wish I could hate you.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoddamn_hero/pseuds/Thegoddamn_hero
Summary: You loved the egocentric maniac, but sometimes you wish you could hate him. (Jack x Reader)





	I Wish I Could Hate You (Drabble Prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble about Jack being a jerk (that you love).�

You smiled as Jack entered his office. He looked angry for a moment, but that expression faded as he looked at you – dressed in nothing but his t-shirt.  
You both had a slight disagreement in the morning which leads to Jack storming out, leaving you both annoyed and scared. If there was something you had to pick about Jack that made you mad, it was his goddamn entitlement. He had to be right at all times, even if the topic of discussion was whether or not you should join him on his trek to Pandora. You were fairly handy with a knife and you would probably confide to a room in one of the Hyperion stations, but Jack wasn't having it.  
"So, you've come to terms that I'm right and I know best." He said that stupid smirk you love already on his face.  
"I've come to terms that I don't want to be shot into space or strangled." You shoot back, pulling yourself onto his desk and welcoming his kiss.  
"I would never do that to you. I mean, I would if you got me really mad, but you just wanted to fight me because you can't stand to be away from me when I leave to Pandora." Jack said with a smile, his lips quickly attaching to your neck as he trailed kisses along your skin.  
"God, I wish I could hate you." You moan, his teeth gently biting at the already marked up skin.  
You feel his smile against your skin, his hands gently caressing your thighs, thumbing the hem of the bright yellow Hyperion shirt you stole from him. You found it hard to be mad at him, the way he would kiss you or touch you made you forget about whatever he was doing to bother you. He was an egocentric homicidal maniac, but the fact that he didn't kill you was enough for you to justify being with him. He pushed up the shirt, exposing the plain black underwear you were wearing. You stopped trying to impress him with fancy lingerie because you knew that he didn't care about that, he cared about being validated by your moans and the feeling of your nails scratching down his back.  
"I have to work, but when we get home, this little argument is going to be settled." He said, smirking as he pulls away and straightens out his jacket.  
You rolled your eyes and flip him off, leaving his office and heading back to your shared apartment. You know that flipping him off was dangerous, but you honestly couldn't wait to pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback since I am waking up after a six-year slumber from writing anything.


End file.
